1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conditioning agents for skin, hair, textile products and powders, to processes for their preparation and to their use. The compounds of this invention are polycationic, or polyquaternary ammonium ionenes, which generally are hygroscopic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, polymeric cationic materials, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,875,071 and 3,472,840, have been advocated for use as conditioning agents, for instance, in shampoo formulations. A commercialized product of U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,840, Polymer JR.RTM. (Union Carbide), a quaternary nitrogen-containing cellulose ether, is difficult to use because of its limited compatability with anionic and amphoteric systems. As it is a powdered, cellulosic derivative, special care must be used in dissolving it to produce a uniform, homogeneous solution. Nevertheless, because the demand for conditioning shampoos during the last few years has been considerable, the use of Polymer JR.RTM. in shampoos has increased substantially.
The compounds of the present invention are generally liquids at ordinary temperatures. They mix and dissolve readily with, and are compatible with, most types of shampoo formulations. They seem to act in conjunction with anionic and with some amphoteric surfactants.